


Grumpy Affectionate Prompt List Fills

by AdrianaintheSnow



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Anesthesia, Gen, M/M, Surgery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:54:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 3,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25233463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdrianaintheSnow/pseuds/AdrianaintheSnow
Summary: I let people give me prompts based on a prompt list I founda prompt list I foundon tumblr. Some of them ended up being part of my already established AUs, but a few of them are just short things and I'll put them here if you want to check them out.Featuring lines such as:“I don’t like people, but you’re an exception.”“Please, stop smiling at me like that. I’m not sure what will happen if you keep doing that.”“Ew. Get away from me. No– not you. You stay.”“I crave your affection, but I crave your silence even more- shut up.”
Relationships: (more to be added) - Relationship, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders, Deceit | Janus Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Comments: 112
Kudos: 219





	1. Mornings (QPR Moxiety)

**Author's Note:**

> Using the prompt “I don’t like people, but you’re an exception.” Virgil and Patton talk about their kids but they are not and have never been romantically involved. This is actually from a secret AU ;D. The two end up in a QPR.

“Everyone sucks,” Virgil declared, as he came to the top of the stairs. Patton was already downstairs making breakfast, and even though Virgil felt exhausted by the universe itself at the moment, he still dragged himself to the counter to start making toast for the eggs. After all, he still felt a little bit like he wasn’t doing enough. Patton had let him move into his house. The least he could do was help cook breakfast for the horde. “I hate people.”

“Even the children?” Patton asked, tone slightly amused.

“The twins put spaghetti in my shoes yesterday, and Janus let them.”

“What about Logan?” Patton asked.

“Logan gave them the idea.”

“I’m sorry they gave you such a hard time yesterday,” Patton said.

Virgil rolled his eyes. “They’re my kids too now,” he said. “Plus, that was part of the deal. I get a place to live and in exchange, I watch the hellions every so often.”

“They’re not hellions,” Patton said, but his voice did waver just a bit.

“Did I mention the spaghetti was in tomato sauce.”

“…Okay, so maybe they are sometimes hellions.”

“They’re not as bad as biology professors though.”

“Oh no, what did he do now?”

“I woke up to an email that he posted the online homework and it’s due tonight.”

Patton winced. “That’s not fair! He should at least give you a couple days. What if you had to work today?”

Virgil felt something release in his chest at the validation of his grumpiness. Ironically, it made him just a bit less grumpy. “Maybe we can go to the bakery today,” he suggested. “I can work on my homework and it’ll get the kids out of the house. Assuming you don’t mind going when it’s your day off.”

“That sounds good,” Patton said brightly, and Virgil felt himself smile. He poured the scrambled eggs and veggies into a bowl and set it in the middle of the kitchen table. “I’m going to go wake up the kids. Can you finish the toast and maybe get out the orange juice?”

“Sure,” Virgil agreed. Patton leaned forward to give him a peck on the cheek and turned back to the staircase. Virgil watched him go with warmth in his chest. “I don’t like people,” he said. “but you’re an exception.”


	2. Curmudgeon (Analogical)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The prompt was “Please, stop smiling at me like that. I’m not sure what will happen if you keep doing that.” with analogical. 
> 
> I made Logan and Virgil old, married, and grumpy. I love them.

“You’re… you’re just such an old man, Gramps,” Roman laughed, making Logan’s lips twitch down even more in displeasure.

“Well,” Logan said, getting to his feet. “If I’m such an old man, I suppose I’ll just go take a nap on the couch like one and leave you to your,” he waved his hands around, “liquid metaphors.” With that, he stomped off into the living room and sat down on his couch.

Footsteps followed him after only a moment and Logan crossed his arms over his chest, gluing his eyes shut.

“Really, Lo?” Virgil’s voice asked.

Logan said nothing.

“I thought I was done dealing with pouting once our last grandchild turned 13,” he commented, “but fine.” Warm weight settled over Logan’s lap and a nose nuzzled against his cheek. “If you’re going to sleep pout, I’m going to use you as a pillow.”

Logan could feel Virgil’s smile like one could feel the warmth from the sun on a summer’s day. “Stop that,” he said.

“Stop what?” Virgil asked. Logan’s eyes flickered open to look at him.

“That,” Logan said, poking his mouth. Virgil puckered his lips to kiss his finger even as he pulled it away.

“What?”

“Please, stop smiling at me like that. I’m not sure what will happen if you keep doing that.”

“Make me,” Virgil requested, leaning forward so their noses touched.

“I am trying to be a curmudgeon,” Logan complained, “and you are making it quite difficult.”

Virgil just laughed and trailed kisses across his cheek and to his ear. “I promise no one truly thinks you’re stupid for making Roman a cup of Earl Grey when he asked for ‘The Tea.’”

“He laughed at me,” Logan said.

“Honestly, I think he was more startled than anything,” Virgil replied. “It’s cute.”

“You knew what he was talking about.”

“I’m a high school teacher,” Virgil said with a shrug. “I also know how to say ‘fuck’ in 35 languages. Come on, our grandchildren are here to visit, stop being a grouch.”

Logan made a wordless grumbling sound.

“Please, babe.”

Logan scrunched his face up in displeasure. “Do _not_ call me that.”

“What would you prefer? My fella? The bee’s knees? My bawcock babycakes?”

“Forty-three years of marriage and this is all I get from it?” Logan asked.

“You also got 5 grandchildren,” Virgil said. “One of who is now sad because he upset you.”

Logan sighed. “Fine, fine. I’ll come back in the kitchen and do the tea thing, but I at least will actually be consuming said liquid.”

“Great,” Virgil said. He carefully removed himself from Logan’s lap. “Also… liquid metaphors?”

“Shut up.”


	3. Playdough (Loceit)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The prompt was “Ew. Get away from me. No– not you. You stay.” with loceit.
> 
> Not sure if I’d call Janus truly grump in this one or if he’s just _right_. Featuring 5 year old Virgil and brotherly Moceit.

“What is going on here?!” Janus asked when he stepped into his kitchen. Two faces looked up at him.

“We’re ma’ing mud ‘akes,” the smaller face said, slamming his hands down on the muddy mess in front of him and making it splatter around.

“Indoors?!” he asked the other face.

He adjusted his mud splattered glasses on his nose. “The temperature outside was too warm today for Virgil to be exposed for an extended time,” Logan explained.

“Ba!” Virgil added enthusiastically, squishing his hands through the pile of mud on the table. Then he gasped. “Found worm!” He picked said worm up to show it to his father. Logan studied it, looking impressed.

“No, no, absolutely not!” Janus said. “Logan, we eat there!”

“I will clean it once we’re finished.”

“You’re finished now,” Janus said.

“Nooo,” Virgil whined, looking up at him with pleading eyes.

Janus held firm. “You can play with playdough instead once you’re cleaned up,” he tempted.

Virgil’s eyes lit up. “Yay!!”

Patton stepped in behind him having paused to store his bag in the guest room. “What’s going on here?” he asked amused.

“Your brother-in-law and nephew are a menace to society.”

“Uncle Pa’on!” Virgil enthused, hopping to his feet and running to give Patton a hug. Janus winced.

“Oh,” Patton said with a grimace, but it faded into a soft expression a moment later. “Now we’re both dirty,” he said, eye sparkling. Virgil giggled back in response.

Janus ignored them in favor of glaring at Logan. Logan calmly got to his feet and rounded the table. He was also covered in mud. “Virgil,” Logan called. The still laughing boy looked up at him. “I think daddy wants a hug too.”

“No!” It was, however, too late as Patton and Virgil had been standing beside him. Virgil’s little arms wrapped around his knees and Patton, the traitor, also wrapped an arm around him. Logan stepped forward to squish Virgil between him and Janus. “Ew!” Janus protested, doing his best to squirm out of their grip. “Get away from me.” He managed to extract himself from the group hug after a moment. The three stepped away grinning. “No,” Janus said darkly, grabbing Logan’s shirt by the collar as he tried to back up. “Not you. You stay.”

Logan gave him a challenging eyebrow raise, and Janus scowled back at him. Patton giggled at them both. “Why don’t I go give Virgil a bath,” he suggested.

“Good idea,” Janus said evenly. “Meanwhile I’m going to go hose down my other child in the backyard.”

Virgil let Patton pick him up easily and kicked his feet. “Bubbles!” he requested.

“Yes, we can give you a bubble bath!” Patton agreed, carrying him out of the room.

Janus shook Logan by the collar gently. “You could have just done playdough.”

“Playdough does not have its own ecosystem.”

“That’s the _point_!”


	4. Hospital Cuddles (Demus)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The prompt was “I crave your affection, but I crave your silence even more- shut up.” with demus.
> 
> Can be read as platonic or romantic really, but either way they’re close, and Janus is rather clingy while under anesthesia.
> 
> Warning for mentions of surgery (and appendectomy in particular) and anesthesia.

Remus tapped his foot nervously as he sat in the hospital waiting room. Logan had come and informed him that Janus’s appendectomy had gone smoothly, and he was waking up from the anesthesia, but there was still a bit of anxiety he didn’t think he’d be able to shake until he saw Janus for himself.

He looked up as footsteps stopped at the waiting room door and saw Logan. “He wants to see you,” Logan informed him.

“He does?” Remus asked, perking up.

“He’s been insistent,” Logan confirmed. “He even went so far as to threaten me and the nurse if he didn’t get to see you soon.”

“He always is an angry drunk.”

“And how often have you gotten my younger brother drunk?” Logan asked, unimpressed.

“Before or after he was legal?” Remus asked.

Logan just made a frustrated growling sound in the back of his throat. “Do you want to go see him or not.”

“I want to go see him.”

“Then come with me,” Logan instructed. Remus scrambled to his feet to follow him out of the waiting room and down the hall.

They stopped outside a door and Remus breathed a sigh of relief when he saw Janus sitting up in bed.

“Fucking finally,” Janus ground out upon seeing him. “No one would listen to me.”

“Aw! Were you missing me, Jan?” Remus asked. Janus just stuck out both arms with a cross look on his face.

“I’ll be in the cafeteria getting myself something to eat,” Logan said. “You have my number if you need anything.”

“I got it, nerd,” Remus said, walking into the room as demanded until he could take Janus’s outreached hands.

Janus yanked him closer until Remus relented and sat on the bed. “You,” Remus said. He bopped him on the nose. He tried to swipe him away, but he was far too slow and hit nothing but air. “Are still a little bit drugged, huh?”

Janus glared at him. “Lay down,” he demanded.

“Aw, does someone want cuddles?” Remus teased.

“Shut your mouth,” Janus growled, but he still shifted closer when Remus carefully reclined on the bed. “I don’t want to hear your stupid, grating voice.”

“You invited me in here!” Remus reminded. “You asked for me specifically because you _loooove_ me!”

“I crave your affection,” Janus admitted, curling into him and laying his head on his chest, “but I crave your silence even more- shut up.”

Remus chuckled and leaned down to kiss the top of his head. Janus’s shoulders relaxed and he closed his eyes. He was dozing again under the effects of the anesthesia in moments.


	5. String (Platonic Analogical)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The prompt was You’re the only one who gets to call me that, you know,” with Logan & Virgil
> 
> This is from the same secret AU as chapter 1. All you need to know is Logan is recently adopted by Virgil (and Patton who doesn't appear here).

Virgil glanced over at Logan to see him with string tangled around his fingers and an intensely concentrated expression on his face. He smiled fondly. “Trying to figure out the string trick I was doing yesterday, kid?” he asked.

Logan glanced up at him and nodded.

“Cool,” Virgil said. “You want to figure it out on your own or do you want me to show you?”

Logan looked up and stared at him for a moment. “Show me?” he asked tentatively.

“Sure,” Virgil agreed, setting the textbook that had been his lap on the table next to him and moving over to sit next to Logan on the couch. He reached over and Logan let him take the string. “Alright, so, first let me show you on me slowly,” he said. He carefully wrapped the string around his fingers and then took him through the steps one by one letting him view it from every side when he asked. “And then you’ve got a spider web. Don’t tell Pat.” He winked. He offered the string back. “Now I’ll help you.”

Logan was an extremely quick study, so it only took a few corrections and pointers to get the string in the right position.

“There you go,” Virgil said. “Feel free to ask if you get stuck later.”

“Thank you, M.M.,” Logan said softly.

“No, problem kid,” Virgil answered, smiling at him. He smiled hesitantly back. “You’re the only one who gets to call me that, you know,” Virgil informed him like it was a secret.

Logan tilted his head in question.

“That one is a bonafide Logan nickname. Special to you.”

The smile got brighter and more confident. He looked at Virgil and then at the string design between his hands and then back at Virgil, seemingly very pleased. He let the design go and restrung the string back into the starting position.


	6. Explosions in Lab (Platonic Intrulogical)

Logan was doing his very best to not figuratively explode. After all, it wouldn’t do to have two explosions over the course of 10 minutes. Instead, he fisted his hands and kept walking resolutely towards his dorm building. Despite his rather fast pace, he heard footsteps easily catching up to him.

“Okay, but you gotta admit, it was cool.”

Logan did not dignify that with a response.

“Come on Lo,” Remus pouted. He leaned into Logan’s space to bump shoulders with him. “It was right there! I couldn’t resist!”

Logan glared at the dinning hall in the distance in response.

A wrist brushed against his own. “Don’t be mad! Please!”

Logan pursed his lips and kept looking forward even as the wrist nudged more insistently against his.

“Please?” Remus all but whimpered as his fingers softly brushed over Logan’s clenched knuckles.

Logan finally broke and glanced over at him. He did not look nearly as repentant as his tone had implied, and Logan felt as though he had likely been ‘played’ by the man. Remus brushed the back of Logan’s hand again. “Is this your way of subtly hinting that you want to hold my hand?” Logan asked, “because it’s quite cute, but I’m not in the mood to hold your hand.”

“But we’re friends! Amigos! Partners in crime!” Remus argued. “You can’t be that mad at me.”

“We’re not going to be ‘partners’ in anything if you’re not careful.”

“It was just a little explosion,” Remus said.

“We got kicked out of the chemistry laboratory! How are we supposed to finish our chemistry lab for the week?!”

“Ms. Camper drops the three lowest ones, and it’s almost the end of the semester. We could literally never do a lab again and still get 100% for our lab grade.”

“It’s not about the grade!” Logan insisted. “It’s the principle of the thing.”

Remus rolled his eyes and bumped Logan’s shoulder again. “Come on,” he said. “I’ll buy you one of those weird fancy coffees you never order and tell everyone you don’t like because they don’t seem serious enough to make up for it.”

“Ugh, fine,” Logan agreed as he turned to walk towards the coffee shop near campus instead of his dorm.

“Yes!” Remus cheered.

“…And yes, it was ‘cool.’”


	7. Evening Cookies (Platonic Moceit)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Using the prompt “Hey, stop looking at me like that– I don’t like how cute you look.” Janus & Patton

“I want another cookie,” Patton said.

“No,” Janus replied, for perhaps the thousandth time in the last hour. “You were the one who wanted me to hide them after Roman failed to keep you out of them yesterday.” Patton had been wanting to cut back on his sugar intake… at least… morning and early afternoon Patton had. Patton a couple of hours after dinner did not agree with this sentiment.

“But I’m hungry,” Patton said.

Janus sliced off a piece of the apple he’d been snacking on and reached up to offer it to the man sprawled on the couch above him.

“I’m hungry for sweets.”

“Apples are sweet.”

When Patton didn’t take it, Janus shrugged. “Suit yourself,” he said, and ate the slice himself, continuing to type on his laptop on the coffee table.

Patton rolled over and frowned (or perhaps more accurately pouted) down at him. “Please?” Janus just rolled his eyes and looked away, but Patton wasn’t to be ignored. He crawled off the couch and onto the floor. When Janus still refused to look in his direction, he flopped onto his side and laid his head in Janus’s lap looking up at him. He grabbed Janus’s face in his hands and forced him to face Patton.

“Hey,” Janus said as he was forced to look at Patton’s pitiful expression, “stop looking at me like that- I don’t like how cute you look.”

“ _Please_ can I have a cookie?”

Janus broke. “Fine,” he said. “Fine, they’re behind the grandfather clock.”

Patton popped up, almost smacking Janus’s nose with his head. “Thanks Jan!” He scrambled off his lap and off towards the cookies. Janus shook his head. Well, at least he’d lasted longer than Logan.


	8. Fixing Sinks (Platonic Moxiety)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Using the prompt “Give me a minute, I’m going to tickle the shit out of you." with Virgil & Patton.

Virgil grumbled curses at the sink he was attempting to fix. Roman and Patton’s sink was a horrible monster, he’d decided. It didn’t help that in order to get to the part of it that was broken, he’d had to lay down jam himself into the cabinet underneath it.

“Um… hello?” a voice asked from above him.

“It’s just me,” Virgil said.

“Oh, Virgil!” Patton said, sounding pleased. “Hi! What are you doing?”

“Roman broke your sink this morning and asked me to come by and try to fix it.”

“Oh, thanks so much Virgil.”

“It’s not a problem,” Virgil said. “Well, except that your sink is an invention of the devil.”

He heard Patton laugh and take a step closer to him. “Hmm,” he said. “You know Virge. You seem to be in quite the vulnerable position there.

“Wh-?” He squeaked when he felt something poke him in the sides. “Pat no!” he complained.

“Aw, but your so cute,” he said, “and your shirt’s riding up. How can I resist.”

“I’m not cute.”

“Yes, you are,” Patton replied, poking at his stomach.

“No,” Virgil complained. “Quit it!”

“Or what?” Patton asked. “You’re stuck under there.”

“Give me a minute, I’m going to tickle the shit out of you,” Virgil growled, trying to wiggle out from under the sink.

Patton mock gasped. “Bad word,” he said, tasing Virgil’s hips. Virgil tried to kick him but didn’t get anywhere close.

“I’m going to get you,” Virgil threatened.

“Are you now?”

“Yes, so let me go!”

“Hmmm,” Patton contemplated. “Well, if you’re already going to get me when you have a chance… I might as well milk it for all it’s worth.”

“ _Pat._ ”

“I’ll let you go when you admit you’re cute.”

“Never.”

“Welp then, I guess I’m not letting you go.”


	9. Cruel and Unjust (Analogical)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The prompt was “Hi, I’ve been subtle at hinting that I want your attention all day and you haven’t noticed once and now I’m pissed.” with analogical.
> 
> Look, it's the grumpy grandpas from the second chapter in this fic. :D

The body sitting next to Logan on the couch shifted once again. This time their thighs brushed just barely. Logan did not react but just continued to read his novel like he had for the past few hours.

Virgil had originally been in the kitchen. He’d been sitting at the table when Logan had woken up this morning and grabbed a cup of coffee before heading into the sitting room to read.

Since then, Virgil had slowly, but surely. moved closer and closer to him. First, he’d come into the sitting room and sat on the rocking chair near the kitchen door. It hadn’t been anything suspicious at the time, but then, after half an hour, he’d moved over to the chair that sat next to the couch opposite Logan. Soon after, he’d ended up sitting on the couch cushion farthest from Logan. Then, he’d ended up on the middle seat of the couch. Currently, he was halfway onto Logan’s seat, and even as Logan thought this, the man pressed more firmly against him.

Logan continued to ignore him.

It was a few minutes later when Virgil shifted around once again and ended up straddling his lap, his head on Logan’s chest. Logan had to move his book to get it in his field of vision, though at this point he was very much only pretending to read.

Finally, finally, after five more minutes, Virgil spoke. “ _Logan_ ,” he whined.

“Yes, Love,” Logan replied, mildly.

Virgil squirmed up so his face was right in front of Logan’s and glared.

“Hello,” Logan said. “Care you use your words, Dearheart.”

“Hi,” Virgil said back. “I’ve been subtle at hinting that I want your attention all day and you haven’t noticed once and now I’m pissed.”

“This was subtle?” Logan drawled.

“You’re mean,” Virgil complained. “Why are you so mean to me? What have I done to deserve this?”

“You were being remarkably adorable,” Logan argued, reaching up to cup his cheek. “How was I supposed to resist teasing you?”

Virgil leaned in to press his face into Logan’s shoulder. “You are a cruel and unjust husband. I should have divorced you four decades ago.”

Logan smirked slightly. “But you didn’t.”

Virgil drew back immediately to look at him with wide eyes. “Did you purposefully just quote a meme at me?” he asked.

“Ah, I did the intonation correctly then,” Logan said, pleased.

“Oh god. You’ve been spending too much time around Roman and Remus. They are losing grandfather privileges.”

Logan chuckled and leaned forward to kiss his cheek. He melted into the touch immediately. “May I have husband privileges to replace those?”

“That depends on if you decide to stop being a horrible husband and pay attention to me.”

“Hmm,” he said consideringly.

“Jerk!” Virgil claimed, curling back up against his chest. “You’re a jerk!”

Logan chuckled and kissed the top of his hair, rubbing a few gentle circles onto his back. “I know my love. I know.”


	10. Pigtail Pulling (Intruality)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Using the prompt “Hi, I’ve been subtle at hinting that I want your attention all day and you haven’t noticed once and now I’m pissed.”
> 
> Just a cute little thing where Remus is not very good at asking the boy he likes on a date.

It had begun with little things. Remus had torn a piece of paper out of his notebook and started folding it into little shapes to launch at the back of Patton’s head during class. It took a while for Patton to even figure out where they were coming from, but he’d eventually looked back at Remus and blinked at him in abject confusion.

So, Remus had started throwing pencils.

Unfortunately, that method had not ended up being fruitful as the teacher caught him on the second one and put a stop to it.

Then in band he’d sat directly behind him, so he could tap his shoulder every few minutes and ruffle his hair when the teacher wasn’t looking. Patton would give a charming little “murph” sound each time and then try to straighten it out. At first, he’d turn and look at Remus each time, but eventually he started to just ignore him, making Remus pout.

Roman was waiting for him outside of the music room, arms crossed in front of his chest when class was over. “Patton has been texting me,” he said.

“Ooo, Patton was on his phone, what a bad boy!” Remus replied.

“When I said ‘why don’t you try flirting with him’ I meant like an adult, not like a preschooler pulling pigtails.”

“Well, you should have been more specific,” Remus crossed his arms too as he added sullenly, “and he should be more observant.”

“You’re. An. _Idiot,_ ” Roman said. “Just talk to him.”

Remus groaned and rolled his eyes.

“ _Remus_.”

“Fine.”

It was right then that Patton finished up and walked out of the band room, pausing when he saw them basically in a standoff. “Uh… what’s going on?”

“I’m mad at you,” Remus said.

“Oh,” Patton replied. “Uh… why?”

“I’ve been subtle at hinting that I want your attention all day and you haven’t noticed once and now I’m pissed.” Remus saw Roman put his head in his hands.

“Um… okay?” Patton responded. “Why were you trying to get my attention?”

“I wanted to ask you on a date.”

“You did?” Patton said surprised. “I just thought I did something to make you annoyed with me.”

“You did,” Remus said. “You made me fall madly in love with you!”

Patton let out a surprised giggle and Roman groaned.

“Is he being serious?” Patton asked Roman.

“About you, yes. About everything else probably not.”

“So, you want to take me on a date?” Patton asked.

“Yes.”

“Where?”

“I was thinking either we go to the zoo and ride the giraffes to freedom or bowling.”

Patton giggled again. “Bowling sounds good.”

“Your right, freeing zoo animals is more of a second date thing.”


End file.
